Akatsuki Babies
by The Vampire Kunoichi
Summary: So what if the Akatsuki you know and love just-so-happened to turn into a bunch of babies? Well..you can find out how here. Yeah. So this is basically the first story I've published since last year. I'm excited to see how this turns out. Will the Akatsuki get back to normal? Will they survive? Who is the mysterious man? Is Darth Vader really Luke's father! Rated T For Hidan's mouth
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki Babies**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. Or any songs mentioned in the story._

 **Chapter 1: How It All Began…**

At the Akatsuki hideout, on a cold, windy night, where all the little creatures slept and the nocturnal ones sang their midnight melody, a mysterious mist suddenly appeared.

It slowly unfolded throughout the area, engulfing everything until all you could see was white.

And in the middle of that mist, was a person unidentifiable. It stood there watching, and waited until the mist completely disappeared. The figure then laughed, its sounds reflecting off the surrounding area.

A small red light glowed faintly around the person, as it walked off into the darkness.

Then…You know what? This intro is pretty boring. I honestly was going to end the chapter right then and there, but you know what….let's start this over….

Tobi was dancing around the room to 'Guren no Yumiya', because let's face it that song pumps you up,`when he hit an oh-so-very ancient crystal sphere. It fell to the ground, and shattered to many irreparable pieces. A smoky mist arose from the pile and unfolded throughout the room, into the doorway where it eventually engulfed the entire hideout.

Tobi: Oops…

Ahh, nevermind, the other intro was better. let's go with that.

Then, a blinding light appeared inside the hideout before dispersing a few seconds later.

Mysterious figure: Now, my vengeance will be complete. Sleep you Akatsuki fools, and wake up to find yourself in an undesirable state. The next time you see me,... will be your last.

I just want to let you know that I was really lazy on this chapter. It's very short and not that interesting, but this is mainly because I had already started and finished Chapter 2. Chapter 2 was intended to be Chapter 1 but after reading it over, I had decided to make a replacement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Akatsuki Babies**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden._

 **Chapter 2: Itachi's Nightmare**

It was a lovely day at the Akatsuki hideout. Itachi was simply relaxing after a long day's mission, when suddenly…

(Jaws music starts playing)

Itachi: Wha… *looks behind him*

There was nothing there.

 _Must've been my imagination_ , thought Itachi.

Da da...

A shark fin passes again.

Itachi: *sweat drops* Definitely not my imagination.

Da da daaaa…..

Kisame appears out of nowhere.

Itachi: What the-

Kisame had eaten Itachi.

Itachi: *wakes up* *gasp* *pant* *pant* Oh...it was just a dream.

It was night, and the other members of the Akatsuki were asleep.

Itachi: That was some dream.

?: Are you okay Itachi-chan?

Itachi: Ah! *falls out of bed* *looks up*

Turns out that it was Hidan.

Itachi: Why are you in my bed?!

Hidan: 'Cause we're married, dumb***.

 _Married?!_

Hidan: And stfu 'cause ya gonna wake up the f***ing kids

 _Kids?!_

Itachi: No...NO...NOOOO!

Itachi: *wakes up* Wahhh! _Oh, it was just a dream._

It was Saturday morning, and he wanted to get control of the TV before the others woke up.

He didn't want a repeat of what happened last time someone woke up before him.

Flashback:

Itachi: *sings* _Yay, Yay, Yay, Wonder What's Gonna Come On Today-ay, yeah_ *walks in on Kisame* What the-What are _you_ doing here?! *thinks* _This is supposed to be MY time..MINE!_

Kisame: Oh hey, hey Itachi. Just watchin' TV.

Itachi: *mutters*...you must die..

Kisame: Huh?

Itachi: Oh...nothing

Kisame: Oookay..wanna watch with me

Itachi: *mutters* Why would I want to watch TV with a smelly shark-faced loser that can't swim?

Kisame: Huh?

Itachi: I said I'd love to join you.

Kisame: COOOL

Itach: *glares*

Kisame: *grins*

Itachi: *sits away from him*

Kisame: Whatever. *looks at the TV* OMG dude you're gonna love this part!

Itachi: I don't care.

Kisame: WHOOO! SHE. IS. FIIIINE! I mean, just LOOK AT THOSE! I'd like to hit that.

Itachi: …..

Kisame: WOW! LOOK AT THAT ONE! SHE'S THE ONE FOR ME I MEAN-

Itachi: What are you even watching?

Kisame: Aqua Kids...today's segment is about fish...and they look fine..

Itachi…..

Kisame: *whistle* There goes another one! I give that fish a TWO THUMBS UP!

Itachi: AMATERA-

Pain: (enters the room) Don't even think about it, Uchiha.

Kisame: Oh my gosh, the Teletubbies are on!

Itachi: *twitch* *twitch*

End Flashback:

Just thinking about it gave him an earache.

Itachi: _Let's just hope that it doesn't happen again anytime soon._ *climbs out of bed* *falls* OUCH! _sniff sniff_ *lips tremble* WAAAHHHH!

Itachi glances around the room, waiting for someone to come and pick him up.

Nobody came.

Itachi starts to cry again, until he realizes something.

Itachi: _Wait a minute, hang on._ *looks at himself*

Itachi had become shorter, smaller, and chubby; with small legs, small arms, and a smaller, but bigger face.

He had become a baby!

Itachi: ?!

 _In the distance:_

Mysterious man: The plan is in motion. One down, the rest to go.


End file.
